


A Night To Remember, And Maybe Forget

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He waited right there all night for you, you know."</p><p>Jason jumped as the voice behind him broke him out of his thoughts. Spinning around Jason came face to face with Dick and Barbara. The older boy looked down at his brother, disapproval painted over his face. Barbara stood by his side, her arm linked with Dick's as she too frowned at Jason.</p><p>"What?!" Jason questioned, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion, as he tried to piece together what Dick had said.</p><p>Barbara smiled sadly, "Tim," she said, "He sat right there, where you agreed to meet him. He was waiting for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember, And Maybe Forget

\---

Everyone was exited for the Yule Ball. It was a magnificent event that many, if not all, of the pupils of Hogwarts thought to be the best part of their school life. 

The Great Hall would be completely transformed. Snow would fall from a midnight black sky always almost missing the pupils below. Huge ice sculptures would surround the hall, looming over the pupils below. However non of the sculptures would be as big, or as magnificent as the one that would be placed on the drinks table. Lights would dance and bounce through the glass and ice. The Hall would look almost over decorated, but somehow it always managed to appeared just right, as students and teachers filled the tables and dance floor. 

The Beauxbatons girls along with the Durmstrang boys were exited, however the atmosphere didn't stretch to the two schools teachers who would also be attending he ball. When students and teachers arrived at the Great Hall there were many groups of friends that would stay together. 

Soon enough there were some scattered groups of teachers from all three of the schools supervising the students while they quietly spoke in hushed whispers. Many of the Beauxbatons girls were huddles together giggling and waiting for the group of boy that were at the opposite side of the dance floor to ask them to dance. The Durmstrang boys, however, were waiting for one of their group to ask one of the girls so they could then follow their lead and ask someone to dance too. No one, it seamed, wanted to be the first to break rank and ask someone.

However one of the braver boys soon stepped forward after standing under the disapproving eye of the teachers, and soon enough the others followed. Soon the hall was alive with not just music and flickering lights, but dancing and laughter. 

Tim remained sat at one of the tables that surrounded the dance floor, waiting for his date. He was watching the mass of students dance to, what he believed to be, a muggle band. The dance floor was crowded, but the mass of dancing students just wasn't for him. Maybe Jason would be there soon? Maybe he will want to dance?

The quiet Ravenclaw waited patiently, only fidgeting on his seat when people and their date occasionally passed by him. Sometimes he would smile and wave at his classmates as they pass. He smiled at Dick who was being pulled towards the dance floor by his girlfriend, Barbara. 

When Steph passed by with Cass and asked where Jason was, Tim could only smile and shrug his shoulders. The Gryffindor smiled reassuringly and told him that Jason would be there soon, then she pulled Cass away towards a group of Durmstrang boys that didn't seem to have dates. 

Before Tim realised it, the clock was nearly at midnight. 

The ball would be over soon, ending as it always does at midnight. Soon students who had not already, would leave and retire for the night. Tim smiled sadly to himself. Even if Jason had not turned up, he was still able to watch the dancers Truro around the dance floor and the decorations I'm the hall were as amazing as people said. 

Just as he stood and turned to leave Tim heard a shout and felt a hand grip his shoulder. All Tim wanted to do now was return to the Ravenclaw common room and curl up by the fire, alone. Tim jumped, recognising the voice behind him, he turned quickly and found Jason grinning down at him. Jason was wearing dress robes that flowed around him perfectly. Well, Tim thought he looked perfect anyway. 

Tim wanted to smile at he sight, he really did. But all he could do is give the older boy a shaky grimace, as he felt hot tears well up behind his eyes. He had told Jason how much he was looking forward to the dance and how exited he was for them both to be there together. He had just wanted to sped some time with Jason, and of corse he was hoping that they would have a wonderful time. But Jason was late. 

Well no, he wasn't late. 

For him to be late the Ball would still have to be going on. 

The ball had finished. 

Jason wasn't late, he had missed the Ball completely, now people were heading to the exits as Tim was about to, but apparently Jason hadent realised this. 

"Hey Babybird." Jason smiled down at Tim as he let go of his arm. Looking at the younger boy Jason frowned as Tim ducked his head, lips trembling. "Hey," Jason reached forward, "You okay?" He frowned as Tim stepped back, still not looking at him. 

Shaking his head Tim began to walk away, throwing a quick mumble of "I'm okay. Just heading back to the tower." over his shoulder. The Ravenclaw shuffled away, sometimes stepping on the edges of his long dress robes. 

Jason stepped after him, reaching out to to grab one of Tim's hands. "Why? I thought you might want to dance." 

Tim sighed. "No, it's o-okay. I'm tired. I was just heading to the t-tower. Goodnight." He tugged his hand out of Jason's grip. 

"But," Jason paused with a frown, watching as Tim disappeared in to the crowd of people leaving as he walked away again. 

"He waited right there all night for you, you know." 

Jason jumped as the voice behind him broke him out of his thoughts. Spinning around Jason came face to face with Dick and Barbara. The older boy looked down at his brother, disapproval painted over his face. Barbara stood by his side, her arm linked with Dicks as she too frowned at Jason. 

"What?!" Jason questioned, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion, as he tried to piece together what Dick had said. 

Barbara smiled sadly, "Tim," she said, "He sat right there, where you agreed to meet him. He was waiting for you." 

Jason's face lit up with realisation as the pieces fell in place. "Fuck."

Dick spoke up, eyes narrowed in threat, "You better be able to make it up to him, Jason."

As the two walked away in the same direction Tim had. Steph and Cass wondered towards him, still arm in arm. Both had scowls fixed on their faces. 

"He really did wait, you know." Steph said, confirming what Dick and Barbara had said. 

Cass scowled, "Wouldn't dance without you." ,she added. 

Steph punched his shoulder with force. "You're such an ass. You're gonna make this up to him." She huffed, "What took you so long anyway?"

Jason rubbed at his neck nervously. He had to answer he knew, and he didn't have an excuse. Not a believable one anyway, and even if it was he knew Cass would see right through it. 

Jason ducked his head in shame, "I forgot." ,he muttered after a lengthy pause and the two girls heavy glares. 

The two girls stared at him. Whatever they thought he was going to say. that was obviously not it. Jason just kept his head down, the floor was suddenly very very interesting. 

Steph broke the silence that hung over them. "You are such an idiot." She told him. "If I were you I'd take Dicks advice and make it up to him."

Jason opened his mouth to reply but Cass cut him off. "Not now. Space." 

Jason looked at her before sighing. "Yeah. He probably doesn't wasn't to see me huh?" Cass shook her head sadly. 

He looked at to two girls, "Do you think you could try and see if he will? I mean. Well. You know?" 

Steph shook her head, "I can try. But if he doesn't want to speak to you, I'm not going to make him." Jason's shoulders slumped in defeat. "But I'll try." Jason gave her a grateful smile. Cass tugged Steph towards the exit where there were still a few couples and groups heading out of the Great Hall. 

\---


End file.
